


The One Where Everybody Finds Out

by nicolehaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alice is here, Does that make sense?, Everyone important is here, F/F, Following canon but no Earp Curse, Friendship, From that one Friends episode, Humor, Romance, Secret Relationship, Wayhaught - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolehaught/pseuds/nicolehaught
Summary: Waverly and Nicole embark on a relationship, but they haven't formally told anyone yet. They are not exactly subtle about it either, so most people (aka their smart-ass friends) have already figured it out. When the man who lives next door from Nicole moves out and Wynonna shows interest in buying the place to expand her business, that's where everyone starts to find out. Everyone except Wynonna. And nobody knows what to do about it.





	1. The One Where Rosita Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt is loosely based off of the 'Friends' Season 5 Episode 14, titled 'The One Where Everybody Finds Out'. Never watched 'Friends'? That's okay. You don't have to watch it to understand what's going on, but as a devoted 'Friends' fan, I must advise you to. Just to enjoy the 90's tv show love. If you have watched 'Friends' then I'll just name off which Wynonna Earp characters are supposed to be who. 
> 
> Monica: Waverly  
> Chandler: Nicole  
> Ross: Wynonna  
> Rachel: Dolls/Jeremy  
> Phoebe: Rosita  
> Joey: Doc
> 
> They're not exactly like them, but they follow some of the character traits and certain parts of the plot. Just bear with me. All mistakes are mine, I literally wrote this right away when I re-watched this episode online. PS: I own nothing, I just borrowed characters and ideas from their respective shows.

The gang was spread out of Nicole’s dining table getting their grub on. It was the redhead’s turn to host their Friday Night-In and she did not disappoint. She ordered them all Chinese food and after it was either movies or video games. Alice was currently being fed small pieces by her mother and was seated on a high chair, courtesy of Nicole who bought one whenever the child came over, which was frequently.

Wynonna stuffed a pot sticker into her mouth and heard a muffled grunt come from outside. She narrowed her eyes and looked out of the living room window. When she deciphered who the figure was, she choked a bit on her food and pointed outside. Jeremy looked over his shoulder and got closer to the window and laughed.

“Guys, look,” Jeremy exclaimed, “it’s Ugly Naked Guy! He’s loading up a truck with boxes alone… and he’s naked while doing it.”

The others jumped up and rushed to look out the window.

“Ironically,” Wynonna started, “a couple of the boxes are labeled as ‘clothes’.”

As they laughed and snickered at the naked man packing up his belongings, Dolls and Nicole had personally had seen enough.

“Looks like your naked friend is moving.” Dolls said as he moved back to take his seat at the dining table.

“Aw,” Waverly said as rest of them continued to peer out the window, “I think I might miss his old squishy butt.”

“Ha! If you ever catch yourself missing him, just go and visit Pussy Willows.” Wynonna said as she chewed on her chopstick, “He’s a faithful customer and a personal customer favorite of our very own Aphrodite.”

Nicole cringed a bit when she heard the loud grunt of the naked man outside. She grabbed her food carton and peered inside.

“And it looks like we’re done with the chicken fried rice.” She said as she shoved the remaining rice into her mouth.

Waverly turned her head to the redhead and dispersed from the group as well. She practically skipped on over and narrowed her eyes playfully at Nicole.

“Yes, _chicken_ fried rice is gone,” she teased, “but there’s a perfectly half full carton of _vegetarian_ fried rice. No chicken or pork inside, but there is egg to make up for that.”

Waverly waved the carton in Nicole’s face and the ginger smirked as she reached for it. She didn’t pull away when their hands touched, and she peered inside the rice, still holding onto the carton. It didn’t look _that_ much different from her chicken fried rice.

Jeremy walked back and joined them at the table and smiled knowingly at them. Dolls just quietly observed them and shoved chow mien in his mouth.

“Thank you,” Waverly said softly, “save the animals.”

Dolls felt like he was interrupting a weird, romantic moment for how they stared at each other with heart eyes, so he cleared his throat and gained the attention of the adults in the room. Alice was happily sitting beside on her high chair still eating some steamed peas and carrots, and she is currently humming along to a song that sounded strangely from Adele.

“Hey,” Dolls announced, “since he’s moving out, that house is going to be up for sale.”

Wynonna gasped as she dragged a snickering Doc away from the glass.

“We can all try to buy it!” Wynonna exclaimed. They all looked at her in confusion and she sighed. “Do I have to spell it out for you? Look. We can buy the place and turn it into our own private property. And call it ‘Black Badge Division: Bail Bonds Headquarters/ Private Investigations’. We don’t have to keep renting out the small room at the police station! Nedley won’t have authority to yell at us when we have a small explosion or a loud discussion.”

Nicole cleared her throat and Wynonna encouraged her to speak with a hand motion.

“He yells at you because you’re the one starting the explosions and fights in the station.”

Wynonna narrowed her eyes and huffed.

“And here I thought you were going to add more good ideas as to why we should buy the property.”

“Also, the title of the business is a pretty long one,” Nicole mumbled through her rice, “you might want to change that.”

“Wait-that actually _is_ a good point,” Waverly announced.

Wynonna nodded her head and waved her hand in dismissal.

“Yeah, yeah, we can come up with a better name later-”

“No, not that,” Waverly clarified, “you’re almost _always_ getting in trouble for disrupting the sheriff and other officers when you’re renting out the conference room. And you’re almost always getting Nicole in trouble for being a part of the disturbances. But when you have your own office outside of the police station, you’re going to be your own boss. And you can yell and cause explosions as you please. Except like deadly explosions that can reach Nicole’s house or other properties nearby.”

“Hey,” Jermey said excitedly, “and maybe we can add a lab or something to help more with research and locating suspects.”

“And most importantly, it’s at the homestead,” Waverly said, “no more impromptu meetings at our house or having bulletin boards in the kitchen and living room. As much as I love building them, I don’t think a child should grow up seeing one being put together. Especially when gruesome things are posted on it”

As the others nodded their heads and became engrossed in the possible future of Wynonna’s bail bonds office.

“And when you get the place, we can do one of those things with the cans.” Jeremy said, “You know, attach the ends of two cans with a string and talk through them. It would epic.”

“Or you could just use a telephone.” Dolls added as he popped a pot sticker into his mouth.

For a couple months, Dolls and Jeremy moved in with Nicole. They obviously needed a place to stay when the homestead was full of the Earp sisters and Doc, especially with the toddler running around. Waverly and Wynonna had their own rooms, as did Doc and Alice, so it was getting full in there for two more people. They felt like they were intruding in the family’s life and brought up the subject of moving. Nicole offered them the spare rooms in her house and it took a while to convince Dolls, but a week later after their discussion, the two boys were moved in. Jeremy now called their house the ‘Bro-House”, while Wynonna dubbed it as the ‘Wannabe Frat House’. She was upset that they moved out, she didn’t say it directly, but Dolls noticed. He promised he would still be over at the homestead every day, and he had kept his promise. When Doc had enough of all the estrogen in the homestead, he crashed on the couch or guest room of Nicole’s place.

As the various conversations became louder, Wynonna tried to stop the talking and have the attention back to her.

“Hey, hey, hey,” she said, “since it was my idea, I’m going to go and try to apply for the place. And I will be the owner and the boss.”

Dolls choked on the pot sticker and tried to not chuckle noticeably.

“Something to add, Xavier?” Wynonna asked.

Dolls swallowed heavily and chased the food down with his water.

“I highly doubt you will be able to get the place with your name.” Dolls said, “No offense, but with your credit history and reputation in town, once they see your application, it just might get thrown away. You’ll need a reliable co-signer for a loan. I would help but a bail bondsman job is not a reliable income, and I don’t have the best credit history with being busy in the military. Our bail bondsmen income varies and changes throughout the years.”

“I can help co-sign,” Waverly said.

Dolls shot her an apologetic look and she quickly got the message.

“I’m too young,” Waverly murmured, “and I hardly have done anything in my credit history that would make me an eligible co-signer… My Jeep wasn’t sold from a lot or dealership, I bought it off the street with a ‘For Sale’ sign on it. When I was renting out Shorty’s, I was just giving Shorty the money. It wasn’t going to bank or anything, he owned that bar. And when I moved to the homestead, that house was already ours. No money owed to a bank when I moved in. I’ve just been paying bills and for phones, the next step for me, in a bank’s eyes, wouldn’t be applying for a house.”

“I would help,” Nicole started, “but I wouldn’t be useful. I have a good credit score and credit history, but that’s because I built it up when I bought and co-signed things when I was married to Shae, well even before that. But I wouldn’t be eligible for another loan or a house because I was already granted one. And I’m still paying off this house and the loan I took out for it.”

“ _We_ are still paying for it,” Jeremy added. When Nicole offered them a place to stay, the boys made sure that they were helping Nicole pay the mortgage payment and other bills that needed to be paid.

As the others pondered and brainstormed ways they could possibly buy the property, the front door was opened. The group became quiet as a figure walked in and dropped their bags with a feminine grunt. They shrugged off their coat and turned around and eyed the people watching her.

“So, nobody is going to help with the desserts I brought?”

“Desserts!” Alice chirped as she raised her arms.

Nicole and Doc pushed themselves off their seats to help with the bags. They grabbed the bags and helped bring them into the kitchen.

“Dr. Rosita Bustillos,” Dolls started, “We have a few questions for you, your multiple degrees, and your financial successes.”

 

* * *

 

Dolls and Rosita admired the now empty house, with no Ugly Naked Guy in sight, they walked into the spot that was the living room. Wynonna was standing in the middle of the room already mentally planning where things would go. Jeremy tagged along too but the guy had a bladder the size of hamster’s, so he was currently relieving himself in the house’s empty but still operational bathroom. Their real estate agent, Mercedes Gardner herself, left to check her car for papers she left inside. She let them roam around the first floor until she came back.

“Oh my God!” Wynonna gasped, “I love this place! I can already smell the fresh boxes of donuts.”

Rosita nodded and looked around the spacious room, she was content with the apartment she was renting out, but if she were interested in buying a home it would be this one.

“You better go fill out the application before I fill one out and make this my new house.”

Wynonna cackled but her smile quickly fell when Rosita gave her a pointed look. Wynonna narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger at the chemist.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Rosita moved a foot forward the front door where Mercedes was still outside, and Wynonna darted passed Rosita and out the house, slamming the door behind her.

Dolls let out a quiet chuckle at Wynonna’s dramatic exit, and Rosita let out a loud laugh.

“What was that?” Jeremy asked as he dried his hands on his pants.

“Wynonna.” Rosita answered, “But seriously, I’m really excited about expanding the agency.”

Dolls hummed in agreement and gave a slight nod to Rosita.

“Thank you, again.” He said, “We would not be eligible to buy this place without you.”

“Aw,” Rosita said, “no need to get all sentimental on me, Xavier.”

She grinned at Dolls’ scowl and Dolls shook his head, and Jeremy let out a loud laugh at the exchange.

“But you’re welcome. Thanks for giving me a place into this agency all those months ago.”

Dolls shot her a small, rare smile and nodded his head to the hallway.

“I’m going to use the restroom.”

When he disappeared, Jeremy wandered into the swing doors that led into the kitchen. Rosita walked deeper into the ‘living room’ and was drawn to the large window that directly pointed into Nicole’s own house. She was standing in the same spot the nudist would always stretch in. Ew. She had a clear view of the ginger’s living room and she surprisingly saw Waverly walking around inside.

“Oh look,” Rosita said, “there’s Waverly. What’s she doing there?”

Jeremy didn’t seem to hear her thinking out loud, so she curiously continued to watch as Nicole came into view as well. Rosita attempted to get their attention by waving her arms and calling them.

“Hey Waves, Nicole! Guys-” Rosita gasped as she saw Waverly rip the buttons off Nicole’s dress shirt, “Oh. Ohh. OHH! AHHH!”

Jeremy burst through the swing doors and ran to a horrified Rosita. Dolls reappeared from the hallway and his was gun drawn. He quickly slipped it back into its holder when he realized there was no danger occurring.

“What happened?” Jeremy yelled.

“Waverly and Nicole!”

Rosita pointed at the window and the boys looked out and blanched, she picked a horrible time to point out the window. The ladies were locked in a passionate embrace and were obviously unaware of the show they were currently giving the trio. Their shirts were thrown off and bras were about to slip off shoulders.

Rosita shielded her eyes with the palms of her hands and yelled out noises of duress. Jeremy flinched back and groaned as he shielded his vision from the window. Dolls’ jaw dropped, and he had the decency to blush and clear his throat while looking away as well.

“Oh my God,” Jeremy muttered.

“Waverly and Nicole!”

“Oh my God!”

Rosita yet again chose a wrong action at the wrong time because when she dropped her hands from her face, she caught sight of side profiles of two unsuspecting now naked ladies.

“AH! My eyes! MY EYES!”

“Rosita, it’s okay!” Jeremy exclaimed, he was also trying to convince himself.

Dolls grabbed Rosita’s shoulders and attempted to calm her down.

“Rosita, quiet down.” Dolls ordered slowly.

“But Waverly and Nicole- they’re doing it!”

“We know!” Jeremy exclaimed. “We know!”

“You know?”

“Yes,” Dolls affirmed lowly, “Yes, we know. But you have to quiet down because Wynonna doesn’t know.”

“Wynonna doesn’t _know_ -”

The three snapped their heads when the front door opened, and Wynonna came into view. She was in a deep conversation with Mercedes and the two stopped talking when they took in the trio’s expressions.

“What are you losers doing?”

Jeremy sprang into action and jumped in faux excitement to her. She watched the short, grown man bound over to her like a puppy and cracked a smile.

“Hi, hi!” Jeremy exclaimed.

“ _Wow_ , what happened?”

“Nothing,” Jeremy let out in a loud tone, “We’re just so happy for you! For _us_!”

Dolls got the hint and walked over to Wynonna, he grabbed her shoulders as he tried to direct her away from the window.

“This is going to be a great place for our business.”

Wynonna nodded but looked over her shoulder curiously where Rosita was still rooted to the spot. Before she could look over Rosita and out the window, Rosita shrieked in excitement and bounded over to her as well. She started clapping and Jeremy joined her in the jumping and cheering. Mercedes stared at them strangely from behind Wynonna and her gaze flickered out the window. She let out a choking sound and her jaw dropped as she finally realized what was going on.

“ _Haught_ damn,” Mercedes mumbled as she continued to watch out the window. Her mouth was still agape, and she suddenly began to snicker and laugh at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Dolls cleared his throat and when she looked at him, he shot her a warning look and jutted his chin to Wynonna, who was too engrossed in the bouncing adults in front of her. Wynonna turned her head to ask what Mercedes was laughing at, and Mercedes surprisingly let out a shriek of her own and bounced around Wynonna to join Rosita and Jeremy.

“Get in here, you!” Mercedes yelled, and Wynonna rolled her eyes. She smirked at them and suddenly let out a shriek herself and started bouncing with the group.

Dolls let out a heavy sigh as Jeremy led the bouncing girls into the kitchen. Dolls took in a deep breath and flickered his gaze back out the window to see if the coast was clear, and thankfully it was. He quickly walked to where the loud voices disappeared to, not waiting to see if the couple were still in the living room or if they took their business upstairs. Now to make sure they leave before the two come back for an encore.


	2. The One Where They Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang, minus the Earp sisters and the sheriff deputy, comes up with a plan to mess with the secret couple. Doc wants no more secrets, Rosita maybe gets too into character, Nicole gets confused, Jeremy is game to play along, and Dolls just doesn't really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month! Let's make 20GayTeen even gayer!

Rosita, Dolls, and Jeremy were currently seated at the bar area at Shorty’s sipping from their glasses. Wynonna went to the homestead to steal Alice from Doc, so he could get to work, leaving the three to do nothing but have their conversation alone. Rosita’s shock was over. Now she was offended that she wasn’t ‘in the know’. 

“So, all those times they left briefings to look for files.” Rosita pondered out loud while swirling her drink.

“Doing it,” Jeremy answered. 

“When Waverly drops lunch off for Nicole at the station and doesn’t come back until well off an hour?”

“Doing it.”

“When Waverly stays locked in her room with the excuse of talking to frowny old Mrs. Anders?”

“Phone doing it.” Dolls answered.

“And that is a horrible lie,” Jeremy sighed out, “Mrs. Anders is one of happiest old ladies I’ve ever met.”

Dolls smirked over his drink and they all turn when the door opens. Doc Holliday strides in and Rosita instantly narrows her eyes at him. He didn’t notice the look. Instead, Doc tipped his hat to the bartender, relieving her to her break now. And so, Doc took it upon himself to take any orders. Doc walked to the end of the counter to get behind the bar, and that is when he noticed them watching him. He smiled at his friends and tipped his hat in greeting. 

“Well, how are you all doing on this lovely day?”

“Doc get over here.”

Doc shot a confused look towards the angry brunette and nervousness started to creep up his throat. He was already behind the counter, so he walked closer to the three.

“Yes?”

“Come here.” Rosita urged calmly.

He leaned over the bar to get closer to the brunette and let out an offended sound when he was whacked on the side of his head. Dolls' smirk was still in place as he drank from his glass of water and Jeremy gasped in surprise. 

“She found out about WayHaught,” Jeremy said quickly, and Dolls let out a small snicker.  
  
“Oh, you mean how they are very good friends and nothing more?” Doc answered as he glared at a smirking Dolls and picked up a towel to dry off a wet glass.

“No,” Jeremy stated, “Doc, the jig is up. She **knows**.”

Doc sighed out loud and threw the rag down at the counter.

“Now, what do you mean she knows?” he asked slowly, his southern drawl was starting to become more prominent as his nerves were wracking up.

“We were at Ugly Naked Guys’ old house,” Jeremy started, his face turning pink as he recounted the events, “And we saw… we saw Waverly and Nicole. In a compromising position. From Ugly Naked Guy’s window...”

Doc’s eyebrow shot up and his mustache twitched a bit. His blue eyes gleamed with hidden laughter and Dolls snickered a bit.

“They were doing it.” Rosita finished with a grin.

Jeremy blushed deeper and before he could say anything, Dolls cut him off.

“Right up against the window.”

“Okay, okay,” Jeremy huffed, “that was not exactly how it was-”

“You could see everything from that view,” Rosita teased, “Who knew Nicole’s carpet matched the drapes-”

“Okay, okay, no no no no! Stop. I did not see that. I did not see anything; my eyes were closed for a reason!” Jeremy complained while covering his ears.

As the three enjoyed making Jeremy uncomfortable, Doc’s smile quickly dropped when Rosita stopped laughing and glared at him again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You never asked.” Doc quickly countered, “And now that we know, we can tell them we know, and everything will be okay.”

Doc sighed when Jeremy and Rosita quickly cut him off with their comments.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Jeremy said, “No, we are not telling them.”

“Yeah,” Rosita agreed, “we could even have a little fun with acting like we don’t know.”

Dolls shook his head in amusement as he reached for some peanuts, while Doc cleared his throat and shook his head as well.

“Why not?”

“They know that you know, right?” Jeremy asked, when Doc nodded hesitantly he continued, “So they know I know, they know you know, but they don’t know that Rosie and Dolls know.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Doc answered, “but now it doesn’t matter who knows or who doesn’t. Since we are the ones who know we can go tell them that we know, and we don’t have to be keeping any more secrets from each other. And most importantly, no more lying.”

“Technically,” Dolls started, “it’s not considered lying to them until they ask.”

“Spoken like a true lawman,” Doc muttered. “We all told each other no more lying or no more keeping of the major secrets.”

“Look, all I’m saying is we have a little fun with this,” the brunette announced, ignoring Doc in the process.

“How?” Jeremy asked curiously.

“Like, next time they go and ‘get some files’, we ask them to get random files for us.”

Dolls smirked and grunted in agreement.

“Having them get files I need instead of going myself will be a big help.”

“See?” Rosita started, “Less labor for us, more actual work for them.”

“You know what would be more fun?” Doc asked and when the others quieted down and focused on him, he continued, “Telling them.”

Jeremy and Rosita groaned, and Dolls only rolled his eyes.  
  
“That does not sound like fun, Doc.” Rosita blatantly said.

“Yeah, no, I like Rosie’s idea,” Jeremy stated.

Doc sighed and grimaced.

“And the best part, you don’t even have to do say anything,” Rosita said, “All you got to do is just not tell them.”

“No, no more secrets.” Doc grumbled, “We all have our secrets. But I have your secrets, their secrets, and secrets of my own.”

“You hardly have any more secrets,” Rosita muttered but Doc ignored her.

“And, I can’t keep any secrets from the Earps,” Doc carried on, “Especially with Waverly. She’s like a hawk, she will notice I’m keeping a secret. And she will force it out of me. Wynonna, not so much, she is mostly clueless about things like this.”

“Waverly is 5’3” and weighs about 120 pounds.” Dolls blankly said, “You’re scared of a tiny woman?”

Doc sent Dolls a look and Dolls looked away with a roll of his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re not scared of **the** Waverly Earp.”

Dolls thought about it and then hummed in disagreement.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well okay then-”

Rosita groaned and reached over to steal some peanuts from Dolls’ platter.

“Are you guys done?”

Before they could answer, she popped the peanuts in her mouth and was about to hop off her stool when suddenly the bell chimed, signaling another person entering the bar. They turned their heads and watched the door swing open, and then revealing their token redhead. She smiled at them and waved, and when she was about to walk to the group, Doc’s other bartender quickly went assist her, seemingly over her break. They watched as Nicole shot her a polite smile and began to order.

A wicked grin slowly formed on Rosita’s face as an idea came to mind, the only one who noticed it was Doc.

“No,” Doc started, “Rosita, don’t.”

“I have an idea on how we can mess with them,” she said as she ruffled her hair and popped open a few buttons on her shirt, revealing a tempting view, “Watch and learn boys, works every time.”

As Rosita strutted towards the sheriff deputy, the boys shared a curious look and then moved their eyes back on the scene.

As she reached her destination, Rosita put a hand on the redhead’s waist to grab her attention. Nicole turned her head and smiled as their eyes met. The bartender looked a bit displeased when she was cut off by the brunette clearing her throat, but she still made sure to take the cap off the beer Nicole had in front of her.

“Hi, bartender, do you mind whipping up a Sex on the Beach?” Rosita asked innocently while keeping her eyes on Nicole, “And don’t forget the seedless cherry.”

The woman behind the bar rolled her eyes at Rosita but shot Nicole a sweet smile before she left.

“How are you, Rosita?” Nicole asked and as endearing and charming the woman was, Rosita couldn’t help but smile genuinely at her.

“Oh, you know,” Rosita said as she jutted her thumb to the boys watching them, “I’m just putting up with the testosterone.”

Nicole smiled at the guys, who were currently watching them, and got two nods and a frantic wave back.

“Ugh, tell me about it,” Nicole said as she brought her beer to her lips, “the boys at the station are too much sometimes. Some days I just find a way to burn off… the frustration they give me.”

Rosita smirked at Nicole’s choice of words. As Nicole nodded her head so they could move to sit with the boys, Rosita put a hand on her forearm to stop her. Nicole raised an eyebrow, but Rosita just took a seat at the bar, making Nicole follow suit.

“Burn off?” she asked innocently, “Like doing some type of strenuous activity?”

Nicole’s cheeks formed a pretty blush and she opened her mouth to answer, but the bartender came and slid the drink to the brunette.

“Sex on the Beach.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

When the bartender left to get the orders of new customers, Rosita took the straw with her tongue and brought it to her mouth. She looked at Nicole with hooded eyes as she drank, and Nicole slowly took a swig of her own bottle.

“Uh, yes,” Nicole admitted, “Strenuous activities such as… working out.”

“Ah,” Rosita purred as she brought her hand to the deputy sheriff’s bicep and squeezed, “I see what you mean, those workouts are really paying off.”

Nicole laughed nervously and when Rosita slid her hand off her bicep, she rolled her shoulders awkwardly.

“What kind of workouts?”

“Well, I sometimes do some heavy lifting, cardio, pushups, stuff like that.”

Rosita let out a flirty giggle that made Nicole arch her eyebrow.

“Are you okay, Rosita?” she asked slowly.

Rosita’s smile dropped slightly, and she began to inwardly panic. Nicole was probably catching on, she had to think fast.

“Uh, no,” Rosita said, “No, I am not okay. I mean, if you really want to know… wait, you know what? Forget I brought it up.”

“Hey, I know we haven’t bonded much, but you know you can tell me anything, right?” Nicole said gently.

The brunette felt bad for a second, Nicole truly was a good person, but then she remembered she was keeping a big secret from them. And Rosita Bustillos does not appreciate being left out of the 'know'.

“You see, you are the one person I _can’t_ tell.”

Nicole gave her a puzzled look and Rosita pouted for a second.

“I’ve never been with a woman, Haught. All my life, I have been so curious as to how it would be with a woman, but I never tried. Because I never found the right one. And sometimes, you don’t really know, even when they are right in front of you.”

Nicole listened and nodded her head in obliviousness. She brought her beer to her lips and took small sips. Rosita realized the redhead was not getting what she was trying to say, so she grabbed her cherry by the stem and put it against her lips, sucking it inside.

“You know, maybe drinking a beer right in front of you.”

It took a couple seconds, and then suddenly the sheriff deputy choked a bit on her drink and began coughing slightly. Rosita was quick to pat her back until her coughing ceased. Her hand was warm on Nicole’s back and she kept it there for a bit longer until the redhead met her eyes.

“Oh no, I believe I said too much.” Rosita feigned embarrassment.

Nicole watched her nervously and was still when the woman swiped her thumb at the corner of her mouth, wiping the drop of beer there. She smirked a bit and rose to her feet, keeping her eyes on the redhead.

“Maybe it’s something to think about,” Rosita said as she finished her drink, she then pulled a tied cherry stem of her mouth and left it in her empty glass, “I know I will.”

Rosita walked to the door and threw a wink towards a flustered Nicole as she left.

Safely outside, Rosita let out a relieved breath and spat out the seed of a cherry. She cursed the bartender for giving her one when she specifically asked for one without one. She almost broke a tooth biting into it and struggled to keep a straight face. She whipped out her phone and wrote a text out quickly

Confused inside, Nicole tried to process what had just happened. She ordered another beer and thanked the bartender, making her way to the guys who were now whispering amongst themselves.

Doc felt his phone vibrate, so he took it out and checked to read it.

**_Rosita: Plan set in motion. Do not tell anyone. Show Dolls and Jer._ **

Doc groaned and showed the other men the message. He huffed a bit as he recalled the scene that unfolded in front of him.

“She’s done that to me before. I can’t believe I fell for it.” Doc thought out loud.

He shoved his phone away when they read it and as Nicole plopped down on the chair Rosita was on.

“So, what’d I miss?” she asked as took in their expressions.

* * *

 

 

As Nicole stole a quick kiss from Waverly’s giggly mouth, she leaned back in the driver’s seat and drove when the light turned green. Waverly took in Nicole’s crooked grin and rubbed a finger down her dimple.

  
“Baby, why are you so cute?” Waverly cooed as she moved her hand to run it through Nicole’s short locks.

  
“I don’t know,” Nicole asked, “it must be the Scottish genes I got from my grandma.”

  
Waverly gave her a flirty smile and an approving nod.

  
“You gotta love those Haught grandmas.”

  
Nicole shot her a quick smile and parked in front of Shorty’s. Jeremy asked if she could pick up his wallet, which he left at the bar hours ago. She agreed to pick it up for him since she was in the area. Coincidentally, she picked up a not-so-stranded brunette, whose car was stolen and used as a U-Haul by her sister. Quickly, Nicole remembered what had gone down in the bar and felt her face flush. She parked the cruiser and unbuckled her seatbelt but made no move to get out.

  
“You know, you’re not the only one who has thought that today.”

  
Waverly took off her seatbelt and turned in her seat to face the redhead.

  
“Thought your grandma was hot?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
“No, found me attractive.” Nicole said, at Waverly’s suspicious eyes, she then continued, “After my impromptu meeting with Nedley, the guys invited me to the bar and when I got there, Rosita came up to me and started heavily flirting with me. I didn’t realize it at first, even when she touched me a lot and tied a cherry stem with just her mouth. I only really noticed it when she told me straight out in some weird speech.”

  
Waverly was a bit surprised at the news and her eyebrow raised up again.

 

“Is this a joke?” she asked.

  
Nicole narrowed her eyes at her and scoffed in offense. She took the keys out of the ignition and opened her door.

  
“No, it’s not, I’m serious.”

  
The brunette quickly opened the door and they both stepped out and closed them. They walked into the bar and Nicole held the door open for the Earp.

  
“I don’t know why she would do that,” the younger woman said, “it seems kind of fishy.”

  
Nicole made an offended noise and let out a small incredulous laugh.

  
“Maybe she did it because she finds me attractive,” Nicole said as they sat down at the bar.

  
They waited before calling the bartender, as they noticed the large crowd waiting for drinks. Before anything could happen, Waverly slapped her hand on the counter, startling the redhead sitting next to her, and a few other bar patrons.

  
“She **knows**!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished my dispatch training weeks. Also, no more late night parties for this girl. Hopefully, the next update will be next week. I had busy two weeks and I was supposed to publish this on June 4th, but yet again things came up. Now that I am technically considered an adult, life is just full of surprises. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, or whatever else you want to tell me in the comments.  
> (ps: Kudos x100 to you guys! The feedback, kudos, and hits make me type faster! )


	3. The One Where WayHaught Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole find out that they are being played with, by one of our personal favorites. Nicole gets caught checking out someone, and then gets signals from someone else. Dolls gives Waverly extra work to do, but she gets out of it. Waverly develops a competitive mindset. And Jeremy keeps a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are many reasons why this chapter took about 84 years to be finished. There were King Princess concerts, PRIDE, a birthday party to plan and set, my cats, and extra work days. And it may had been the fact that I deleted and rewrote parts of this chapter, and I constantly put changed some parts and added extra scenes.  
> But here it is! Enjoy!

“She **knows**!” Waverly exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. “Oh my God. Oh my **God**!”

Nicole shot her a confused look and when Waverly made a motion to the both of them, Nicole rolled her eyes and groaned.

“She wasn’t flirting with you… she knows!”

Nicole shot Waverly a kicked puppy look.

“Why can’t you just believe she’s into me? She felt up my muscles and touched my mouth." Nicole huffed, "Just because a woman shows me attention like that doesn’t mean she’s faking it to get something.”

Waverly studied the hurt look on Nicole's face and grabbed her hands, cupping them with her own.  

“Baby, you are beautiful inside and out, and overall an amazing person.” Waverly said in a hushed tone, “I have no doubt in the fact that other women want a piece of you, but I know Rosita. I’ve seen how she is, and what you are describing is what she has done to Doc and others to get what she wants. I’m telling you, Rosita **knows**. And that explains earlier.”

“Rosita knows what?” A voice cut in.

The pair turns and finds Mercedes Gardner sliding into a stool, making Nicole in the middle of them. She had a knowing look on her face and it made Nicole nervous.

“Rosita knows,” Nicole started, “about, uh, my allergy to-to boys… boy dogs.”

Mercedes arched a perfectly sculpted brow at the redhead’s stuttering. Waverly gave a sweet smile to the real estate agent and agreed with the horrible response.

“Yes, she can’t take that… doggie testosterone.”

“It really messes with my sinuses,” Nicole said with a nod.

Mercedes gave them both blank looks and rolled her eyes at the secret couple. She flagged the down the not-busy bartender.

“I know about you two,” Mercedes started, “And if you want information about what I’ve heard, it’s going to cost you to buy me drink.”

Nicole eyed Mercedes and before she could deny anything, the bartender appeared in front of them. She shot a sweet smile in Nicole’s direction and nodded to the other women.

“What can I get you, ladies?”

“She’s actually not drinking, she’s driving us home,” Waverly stated and gestured to Nicole, “But we’ll take two margaritas. And a friend of mine left his wallet here, and he asked if we can get it for him?”

“Small, dark skin guy with a mustache? Talks about how this town is cursed with no other gay men?”

“That’ll be him.”

The bartender ducked down and came back up with Jeremy’s brown, worn out wallet.

“Thank you,” Waverly said as she was handed the wallet.

“I’ll get you your drinks,” the bartender said as she grabbed some glasses, “Deputy Sheriff, want a glass of water or anything?”

Nicole looked up and nodded her head, returning the woman’s smile.

“That will be great, thanks.”

As she left, Waverly leaned in, so her mouth was near Nicole’s ear.

“Now that is what a woman who is flirting with you looks like,” Waverly whispered grouchily.

“She wasn’t flirting, she was just being nice,” Nicole answered.

Mercedes groaned as she heard what the two were saying.

“Do you want to know or not?”

Waverly straightened her back and smiled at Mercedes.

“We bought you a drink, so now you tell us what you know.”

“You know, when I said drink, I meant like a vodka tonic or a whiskey and coke. Not a margarita,” at Waverly’s irritated gaze, Mercedes quickly rushed to say, “But margaritas are not bad- I used to drink them all the time in high school. They’re delicious.”

“Mercedes,” Nicole pleaded. “Can you just tell us?”

“Fine, Rosita knows.” Mercedes boringly admitted.

The two groan and look down at the bar table.

“When? For how long?” Waverly inquired, “How do you know she knows?”

Mercedes let out a laugh and grinned wickedly at the two.

“Oh, do you really want to know?”

The couple exchanged a look and Nicole shrugged cautiously.

“First, answer me this,” Mercedes started innocently, “what were you two doing around noon?”

Waverly blushed prettily, and she struggled to come up with an alibi. However, Nicole recalled her activities around that time and smiled awkwardly at the front door. Wishing she could be behind them, anywhere away from where she thought- knew this was going. Nicole smiled gratefully at the bartender, who placed a glass of water in front of her. She grabbed and the glass and took appreciative sips.

“I was-”

“We were-”

“ _We_ were-”

“Listen,” Mercedes cut in, “Rosita saw you guys getting it on through your living room window. Well I mean I saw too, it was pretty great. You’re welcome for the info and thank you for the drink. So yes, she knows, I know, you guys know, and _she_ now knows.”

She swayed her arm to direct their attention to their bartender who slowly set down the margaritas and smiled awkwardly. Nothing happened for a while until Mercedes grabbed her margarita and took a gracious sip while humming contentedly. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a thermos, poured her drink inside, and left her glass on the table while she cheekily waved goodbye and left the bar.

The bartender looked between Nicole and Waverly with a look of recognition.

“Now I know what that little dude was talking about. Way-Haught.” She said as she pointed to them with each syllable or their ship name. "Makes sense."

As the couple watched her walk away, slowly looked at each other. Nicole shot her a reassuring smile and Waverly reciprocated it.

“So, what now?”

Waverly sighed and scooted her stool closer to Nicole.

“Now I guess we just come up with a plan to come clean.” Waverly admitted, she looked Nicole in the eye and sighed, “And I do mean everyone.”

 

* * *

 

**The Next Day**

**Black Badge Station**

**2:30 pm**

 

Rosita and Wynonna were quickly approved for the building, which was surprising. Mercedes said the process is never really that fast, it was mostly due to the fact that not many people move in or out of Purgatory. The house was REO (real estate owned) by the head of the Gardner family, and Mercedes claimed they quickly wanted someone to purchase the house. It had nothing to do with the fact the head of the real estate agency had requested the private investigator’s services and was persuaded by their own daughter to sell the home to Bustillos and the eldest Earp. Especially not when the Earp bribed them and the bank with little to no cost with any investigations and bondmen services. Certainly not that. And when they got the home, they also were granted the loan by the bank. How coincidental.

Nearing the end of Waverly’s shift, Nicole walked into the Black Badge office. The office was currently being moved into boxes, which some were stacked and ready to be hauled out. The room was fairly empty, it was just an extra break room/report room before, so the table, the couch, and the shelves were theirs to take back.

Nicole greeted Rosita and Dolls while she sipped on her juice. She helped them with loading the boxes in Dolls’ truck and now they were back in the office, discussing whether to leave the couch and old table or make another trip back to pick them up. The couch was in the middle of the room about to be dragged out the door before Dolls suggested they leave them for the police department’s possible new break room.

“We can buy a newer, better one.” Dolls stated, “And we can leave the other furniture, while we go out and shop for some new ones later. They’re old and ugly anyway.”

Rosita gasped and put a hand on the table.

“How dare you say that?”

Nicole laughed at the look Rosita gave Dolls, and she shifted to lean better on the back of the couch.

“How about you, Red?” Rosita asked, “Tell him we should just come back and take them.”

“Eh, I’m always up for furniture shopping.” Nicole said, “ _New_ furniture shopping. I’m more of an Ikea kind of girl, so it’s out with the old and in with the new for me.”

“It’s like I don’t even know you guys,” Rosita muttered with distaste.

A familiar sound of clicks coming from boots was heard coming down the hall. Nicole tuned out the bickering of the two and simply watched the door. Suddenly, black skinny jean-clad legs walked through the doorstep and wavy, long light brown hair was flipped over to one shoulder. A shirt that was designed to cover abdominal skin was not covering skin. Instead, it was tied into a knot resting on top of delectable abs. An oversized jean jacket was thrown over the red shirt, and the right side was slid down showing a bare shoulder. Seeing a small tear at the sleeve now made it look suspiciously look like Nicole’s old college jacket. She made a mental reminder to check her closet to see if her suspicions were correct.

A soft exhale escaped soft looking lips and green eyes finally met with honey colored eyes. Nicole realized she was caught checking out the brunette when Waverly shot her a flirty smile.

Dolls turned to the door and caught the interaction. He slid his gaze back to Nicole who caught his eyes and looked down at her juice. Once she felt Dolls look back to Rosita, her gaze flickered back to Waverly’s eyes and grinned shyly at the sly wink thrown her way.

“Wave!” Rosita said, disrupting the moment, “You’re here now, we were just about to head down to the new place and drop the boxes and unpack. Do you want to join?”

Waverly smiled and held up some files in her hand.

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said guiltily, “I’m still working on closing the case. I’m just going to get a signature from Nedley and file this into the department’s files. Nicole, want to do it with me?”

Nicole smiled and nodded walked towards Waverly.

“Sure, I’ll do it with you.”

Dolls and Rosita shared a look and the brunette raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. Dolls held back a smirk and cleared his throat, gaining the ‘secret' couple's attention.

“Earp,” Dolls started, “do you mind also going returning some files I borrowed for the Welter Brothers cases? I left them on the table right there.”

Sure enough, on the table was a small stack of files. Each brother, right down to the ninth, had committed a crime and used a bail bond. None had tried to pay for it, so Jeremy and Rosita had to help track them down, and Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc had to go get them. After closing the cases, they needed to manually close them into the system and then file them according to the file number. Which was a bit time consuming and boring.

Waverly warily eyes the stack and looks back to Dolls to nod in affirmation. She sees the corner of Dolls’ mouth turn upward, but for only a second. But it was enough to confirm her suspicions were true. Dolls knew as well, and he was toying with her- basically with the both of them.

“Great, have a good one you two.” Dolls said as he grabbed his belongings and walked out the door.

Rosita moved to grab her jacket from the coat rack, which was next to Nicole. She threw her jacket on and when she saw Waverly look down and open a file, she leaned into Nicole while putting her hand on the redhead’s hip.

“Hopefully, I’ll see you later,” Rosita said as she slid her hand across her behind, “Haughty.”

Rosita swayed her hips on her way out the door and left a dumbfounded Nicole rooted to her spot. Nicole slid her gaze from the door to Waverly, whose eyes were already locked on her face. There was an unreadable look on the brunette. One that Nicole was trying to decipher.

“Screw telling them soon, we’re getting even with them before we announce us to anyone.”

Nicole widened her eyes at Waverly’s tone, she realized competitive Waverly was coming out to play. She wasn’t afraid to admit that it was a pretty hot side of her girlfriend.  

“They’re toying with us, baby,” Waverly announced, “They both know! I can see it in Dolls’ smug face. They don’t know that we know that they know- and they find it amusing to mess with us. Wow, that was kind of a tongue-twister thing to say.”

The deputy-sheriff nodded her head in agreement. She knew for certain she was being messed with when Rosita sauntered out the door. She saw the look shared between Rosita and Dolls. But Dolls joining in? That was a surprise.

“We have to interrogate a certain someone,” Waverly said as she went to grab her jacket and her bag. She looked down at the table and sighed, she also checked the clock on the wall. It was already three o’clock, she was already off the clock.

“Right after we file these files.” She groaned out.

Nicole scrunched up her nose and grabbed the files.

“We can pass these down to Lonnie, he should be out of debriefing right now. He owes me many favors.”

 

* * *

 

**Later That Day**

**Haught-Dolls-Chetri Residence**

**3:30 pm**

 

“That’s a cool hat.” Jeremy enunciated and rapped as he sat with Alice on the floor.

Before she was born he made an oath to teach the kid how to rap. And he is now simply staying true on his word.

“It’s my hat.” Alice giggled as she slid on Nicole’s PSD cap.

He grinned at her and made clicking noises to call a sashaying Calamity Jane to hang out with them.

“We play with cat.” He then rapped as CJ rubbed herself on Alice.

“That’s my cat.” Alice squealed as she hugged the purring cat to her chest.

“She’s liking that.”

“I’m rubbing her tummy because she likes it.”

Alice’s speech was one that was very advanced for her age, and she was almost 3. When Alice was born, Waverly engrained the rule in everyone’s heads that they were not to use a ‘baby’ voice when talking to a babbling Alice. She read a study about how when parents and family members talk to their babies with the baby voice, the kids start talking and using that kind of speech. If you talk to a learning baby with a regular voice you use to talk to other adults and with high vocabulary, the child wouldn’t have too much trouble pronouncing words correctly.

Jeremy chuckled boyishly and ran his hands through her thin sandy brown hair.

“No, Alice, you have to find a word that sounds like ‘that’.”

Alice didn’t even look up to answer the question, she continued hugging and rubbing the head of a very content cat.

“Like what?”

“A word that ends with-”

Suddenly the front door of Nicole’s house burst open. Panicked, Jeremy slid a onesie-clad Alice and CJ behind him and reached for a taped gun he came across the other day under the couch. He pointed the gun at the door as he leaned back to cover Alice.

“Jeremy!”

A feisty brunette came into frame and a redhead trailed behind her. When Waverly saw the gun, she glared at him while he scrambled to put it hide back in its place.

“The safety was on, I promise!”

Nicole stared dumbfounded as he hid it back under her couch and pointed at the couch and then to him.

“I know the safety is on, I made sure of it.”

“Who hid a gun under my couch?” Nicole asked slowly.                

“Aunty Cole, Aunty Wave!” Alice exclaimed as she stood up and ran to her favorite aunts.

Calamity Jane looked a bit miffed when the child left her for another ginger.

Nicole gave Alice a soft smile as she bent down to pick up the giggly tyke who crashed into her legs. When Alice’s face burrowed into the woman’s neck, Nicole shot Waverly a questioning gaze. Waverly looked at Nicole and smiled nervously while standing close to the woman so she can run her hand through Alice’s silky locks.

“I might have,” Waverly explained awkwardly, “I taped it under there when I picked up CJ that night you were in the hospital. Because of Wynonna’s bails bond target thought she lived here and had mistaken you for her, I thought you could use the extra protection. And said protection needed to be placed throughout your house… we should think about moving them to higher places so small, grabby hands can’t find them.”

Nicole warily eyed other pieces of furniture that could be possibly hiding other weapons. Alice poked her head out of the neck she was nuzzling and squirmed in Nicole’s arms, so she could cuddle Waverly next. When Nicole leaned towards the taller brunette, she practically leapt into Waverly’s arms.

“Anyways,” Waverly said as she adjusted Alice on her hip, the kids head resting on her chest, “Jeremy, where’s Doc?”

On cue, a toilet flushed and the sink in the bathroom could be heard being turned on. When the water stopped, Doc Holliday emerged from the bathroom and when he saw the narrow-eyed Earp, he immediately wished he stayed hidden in there.

“Hi, daddy,” Alice said as she waved at the nervous looking man.

“Hi, baby-doll,” Doc said as he waved back.

Waverly kissed the top of Alice’s head and set her down back on the floor.

“Go back to playing, honey,” Waverly said as cupped the girl’s cheek, “the grown-ups are going to talk real quick.”

Jeremy stood to get up and he was pushed back down by Waverly.

“Not you.”

“But I’m a grown-up too.”

“You want to get yelled at by Waverly?” Nicole asked quizzically.

Still standing by the restroom, Doc began squirming on the spot knowing his impending doom.

“No, that’s cool, I’ll just continue on rapping with Alice.” Jeremy said as he scooted to Alice, “ _Daddy_ is all yours.”


End file.
